


Blue

by LissaWho5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But they are not very similar, Fluff, Multi, This is slight inspired by colors which belongs to Halsey, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: "You see whenever he sees a person, he sees a color that goes with them. It's like a light surrounds them, almost as if they are emitting a glow of their color.""A person cannot be purely blue.Or at least Dan has never seen someone who is only blue. He's seen someone who has blue as One of their colors (grey was the other) but out of all the photos, videos, and people Dan has seen, nobody is purely blue.That was of course until Dan met his new roommate."





	1. Prolouge

Dan has many gifts. 

 

One is of course his ability to make others laugh. He’s almost always to cheer others up whether it be from snarky remarks or humor at his on expense.

 

His ability to accept othrers no matter their gender, seuality, race, oranything else they can’t change. He really only cares about who you are on the inside. This has helped him become a good friend to those who need someone to talk to.

 

But he has a gift that is different. In fact it’s very unique.

 

You see whenever he sees a person, he sees a color that goes with them. It’s like a light surrounds them, almost as if they are emitting a glow of their color.

 

The color doesn’t have to be the person’s favorite, it just has to “relate” them, at least in Dan’s eyes. And someone can be multicolored. It’s not very often, but every now and then he’ll meet someone who has two or three colors.

 

And that stereotypical color meanings don’t always apply. If a person is yellow it doesn’t mean a person is happy. If a person is red it doesn’t mean that a person is an angry person. It could be why Dan sees them as this color, but it might not be.

 

And he’s never met someone whose color has changed. Of course people change, that’s part of life, but that only results in the color the person has changing into a different hue of the original.

 

There is one other “rule” Dan has figured out. (He was kind of on his own on this, since there are  _ very _ few reported cases of people seeing coor like he does, so no one really knows why some people have this or how it works.)

 

This rule is interesting as it something not any would expect;

 

A person cannot be purely blue. 

 

Or at least Dan has never seen someone who is only blue. He’s seen someone who has blue as One of their colors (grey was the other) but out of all the photos, videos, and people Dan has seen, nobody is purely blue.

 

That was of course until Dan met his new roommate. 

 

They had met online, on a website for young 20-somethings to find a roommate when ever they move to a new area. 

 

Dan, who was currently living in a cheap appartment in his hometown, was ready to leave and begin a new adventure in a new city, the city being London.

 

He found a job at a local coffee shop that paid well enough that he could afford a nice appartment if he had a roommate who had an at least decent paying job.

 

It was actually very lucky that the roommate finding website matched him up with a roommate within two days and who seemed to have similar interest as him. 

 

The man’s name was Phil Lester. He liked Muse and the color blue. He worked from home as a video editor and he made a decent salary. 

 

They talked online and worked together to find a apartment in London that was nice and was a walking distance away from Dan’s job.

 

The only issue was that Dan had never seen Phil and vice versa. All of their chat had been on the phone and neither had posted a photo on their account profile. 

 

So they day they met it was quite shocking. 

 

Dan had arrived first; he assembled some furniture from IKEA and unpacked his bags. He then set up the kitchen, well at least the things he bought for the kitchen. Once he was done, he sat down on the chair he brought for the lounge and surfed the web on his phone. 

 

He then heard the front door open and he walked over to meet his new housemate. 

 

He stood there in shock when he saw the color the man seemed to glow;

 

Blue. 

 

Absolutely, 100% Blue.

  
It was that moment that Dan knew that Phil Lester was truly one of a kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil form a friendship and Phil reveals something.

After helping Phil move in the two got to know each other a bit better and found they had a lot in common. Like they both loved Muse, Video Games, and had a deep appreciation for the Internet, and other things. Such as favorite colors. Dan said his is black, and Phil's was blue.

Of course it freaking was.

Than again it should've been obvious as almost everything about the man was blue. His suitcase, his phone case, his laptop (though the color was covered a bit as he had stuck a bunch of stickers on it), his shirt and blue jeans.

Even his eyes were a blueish color, though Dan noticed a bit of green and yellow in them.

What? Give him a break, he was one to notice detail in people. Especially those on his, admittedly, attractive roommate.

Anyway, as they spent the day talking they decided to call it a night relatively early as they were tired from carrying boxes for a lot of the day.

As Dan fell asleep he couldn't help but smile as he was excited, but nervous, for this new chapter in his life.

\-----  
As days turn into weeks Dan and Phil grow into this relaxing comfort as roommates. They become kind of close and start to go into a nice schedule.

At around 8am Dan leaves for work and he stays there until 4pm usually. Phil, who works from home actually has the same schedule which is quite convenient as Dan doesn't have to worry about interrupting Phil's work. After work they would usually watch Anime or a movie together. That started after Phil kept asking Dan if he wanted to watch TV and eventually it became a pattern not an invitation. Than after that they would usually hang out then at around 9 they would head to their own rooms. Than on weekends they would usually spend them together watching TV, playing games, and sometimes just chatting. (The exception being one of them had to meet with a friend, but that was rare) Dan loved this, as he had never had this stability as a kid and he loved it.

And though he's only known Phil for a few months he's realized Phil was his favorite person in the world. He was just so nice and they became close quickly, and while he felt this he thought he would never say it out loud.

Phil knew almost everything about Dan, and he sort of assumed he knew everything about Phil. Well at least the basics. If all the late night chats on the weekends and the surprising number of happy memories and the useless facts they knew about the other were anything

That was until one day.

The day started as any other, Dan going to work at 8am but that changed as he was let out early as a gift to the workers. So he left around 2. As he walked into his home he heard Phil talking to someone about his old Instant Messenger Messages. A bit random but hey he has heard weirder. At first he assumed he was on his phone but then he said something a bit weird.

“And today's Draw Phil Naked Is…”

Dan face became one of confusion, because what the heck did that mean? Like why is someone drawing Phil naked?what type of job would Phil have where this is acceptable.

Before Dan could question this anymore, Phil walked out of his room to find Dan looking baffled.

Phil looked surprised and a bit worried.

“Oh, H-hi Dan. How are you?”

Dan just stared at him and then just blurted out the first thing he could.

“Phil, why are people drawing you naked?”

Phil looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

“You see, I am what you would call a YouTuber. I make most of my money through filming videos about my life of funny stories about my childhood. But I also edit for other YouTubers and myself, hence why I put that down.”

Dan just stared at him, “Why did you not just put that down? Or at least tell me when we started hanging out?”

Phil finally looked up, “Well, there was a character limit on the website. And after we met, I guess I was scared you would think I'm weird plies you be surprised how hard it is to explain YouTube without coming across as someone who makes adult films.”

Dan just stared at him, “Ok I get the website thing and I sort of get the porn thing, but for me thinking you're weird,” Dan stepped closer and looked him dead in the eye,

“Phil Lester you're incredible; but yes you're weird in a quite good way, I've only known you for a few short months but I can tell already that you're going to be one of the best strange things ever. It's gonna take more than not making money in abnormal way for me to think you're too strange.”

Phil just stared at him and smiled. “Thanks Dan it means a lot.”

“No problem Phil.”

A comfortable silence fell over the to then, out of nowhere, Dan said.

“So YouTube videos? What's it like doing that for a living.”

Phil then dived into a ramble about YouTube and what it's like being a YouTuber. As he went on and on about this life that even Dan, who considered them really close, didn't have a clue about. And through all of this, Dan learned something that will be proven true in the future.

  
There might be more to this blue man than there seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. Sry for the pack of updates.
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I love comments! And I hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story!
> 
> While it doesn't have much to do with the song, I did listen to the song "Colors" by Halsey while writing this and I also got the idea while listening to the song.
> 
> Please let me know what you thin! What you think might happen or any thought on the characters. And if you have and question don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> This is all for now! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
